


Creep

by soggyramen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Horny Teenagers, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mentions of Vore, Monsters, POV First Person, Predator/Prey, Stalking, Wendigo, Yandere, angsty teens, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyramen/pseuds/soggyramen
Summary: Monsters live in the same world as humans. But they’re presence is a relatively recent change, so they have to be separated into friends and foes. P(rey)1′s and P(redator) 2′s.Heather is an angsty P2 teenager who is new to the civilized lifestyle. But he is infatuated with a human P1 that goes to the same school as him, even though they have never so much as spoken.
Relationships: Heather Killite/Kevin Domari, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Catcher in the Rye.

I swear to god if these damn people don’t stop staring at me, I’m going to have to kill all of them. There’s no other way around it. I really don’t get it. Never seen a 11 foot wendigo walking to school? No? Well get used to it, fuck-heads. God. You never would have thought P2’s would stare at you cross the street. More of a P1 thing. But what do you know. You’ve got some dumbass looking at your mug as they drive down the road. Oh god, you should see their faces sometimes. Most try to act like they didn’t look at all. Like they hope I’m slow or something. That really pisses me off. But the only thing that pisses me off more is when they don't even have the decency to look away. They just keep staring till they turn a corner or something and they can’t look at you through their rearview mirror. What a pain. But the best times are when they look at you, blink a few times, then step on it, and take off down the street like a bat out of hell. That doesn’t piss me off as much as it does make me laugh. I mean really, it’s one thing to be scared of me, but it’s another to be so scared that they speed up, like it would matter if I was after their asses. Jesus.

So I’m walking to school, right? Because my high school isn’t too far away. It’s a pretty nice walk too. You pass the park, go through the gaudier side of town. I usually meet up with my friend, Ashe, along the way. He lives on Parklander Street. He’s this real handsome, fake-edge, asian vampire. He’s alright. Pretty funny. You would never have known he was a sucker if you were a P1 though. Unless you saw his fangs or something. It would have probably been too late by then though. 

“Heather!” He calls from up ahead, lifting his hand to wave at me. I wave back. I can almost see his smarmy little face through the morning fog. 

“Hey man.” I said. He was a little guy compared to me. Only about 6 foot.

“Yo, sleep-well? How wet were your pants? You stained em’ white, didn’t ya?” He teases.

Like I said, he’s a pretty funny guy. “That’s why I don’t wear black underwear, dumbass. Besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if you slept with a condom on.”

“And I wouldn’t be surprised if you slept with a vibrator in your ass.”

“Alright, alright, shut up, let’s go.” I hurry him along and shit and we make our way down the rest of Parklander.

“Study for the Chem test?” Ashe asks me. Obviously he doesn’t actually mean to ask. He’s just shooting the bull like he does when he doesn’t know what else to do. Because nobody likes to walk alongside somebody twice their size in silence. 

“No.” I reply.

“Yeah me neither. I’ll be damned if it matters anyway.”

“Your parents won’t be pissed if you fail?”

“What they don’t know can’t hurt em’.” Of course he said something like that. He’s shady sometimes. Real shady. But if he wasn’t I wouldn’t have been able to buy my cigarettes off him. 

“Hey, how’s the training?” He asks me.

“Huh? You mean the domestication instruction?”

“Yeah.”

To be honest it was pretty shitty. My sister passed a long time ago but now that I was almost 17, I was eligible for my domestic license. Once I get that I can get a job and learn to drive and graduate, and maybe, if I’m good enough, go into neutral territory. I mean, I don’t think I can get that good though. Most ferals past the age of 11 can’t. “It’s alright, I guess. Can’t get past the blood part though. And the meat part too.” I tell him. “I’m kinda alright with the beef and the lamia and whatever but, ya know they just take out the human and uhhhg.” I trail off. I don't feel like explaining the details. They’re kinda blurry anyway. Crazy shit though.

“Yeah, I get ya.” But I know he really doesn’t. It’s nice of him to try and relate though. But Ashe was born domestic. He didn’t have to go through training or anything. And technically he’s only half sucker. “My mom said it was a pain in the ass. Ya know, they don’t have that kind of stuff in Japan. Us suckers, we gotta hide. Mom said there was an underground community or something, but you can’t just go out and live, ya know?” He looks straight ahead, finally keeping his damn eyes on the road. “You’re pretty lucky, man.” 

Obviously I was lucky. Part of me does miss the woods though. I miss the woods and my little cave and the birds and the trees and the squirrels. Domestic life is nice, it’s easy and that’s one of the reasons Kronri moved here, but there are a lot of rules. A lot of expectations. It’s tiring and excessive. But easy. 

I remember when I was little, before Ma and Pop kicked the bucket and Rina turned into a headcase, I would just stay in our little cave all day. Ma and Pop would go find some food and I would stay home with my sisters. Rina would teach me how to hunt. I looked up to her a whole lot. She was real strong. She was a true Killite. She made Ma and Pop proud. No doubt she was the favorite. But at night, in the glow of the fire, Kronri would draw pictures of the city on the wall with me. We would spend hours doing that, just drawing with rocks and charcoal. As a little kid seeing pictures of the things she would spend days looking at, apparently, it didn’t seem real. Skyscrapers, supermarkets, motorcycles. One night, she took me out to the cliff and I saw it for the first time. It was so damn bright. It hurt my eyes. But when I got used to it, I thought it was...amazing. I had no idea things could be so much taller than trees. I saw the P1 district and I had never seen so much food in one place. There were so many humans. Hundreds of them. When I asked her if we could go down there, she said we couldn’t and that they “didn’t like us.” But a few years ago she just took me and ran away, around the time Rina started to lose it.

Eventually, Ashe and I turn onto Coral Drive. The houses on Coral are a little different. A lot of the swimmers live on Coral, so most of the homes are marble or glass or stone with lawns that have had the hell groomed out of them. I mean, really. It was ridiculous. Fountains, gardens, pools, fucking koi ponds. Sirens must make a fortune doing whatever the hell they do.

We stop at Bambi’s house. It’s a tall purple and blue tower with a shit ton of statues and semi-aquatic flowers. Her lawn is a bit more overgrown then the rest but not by much. She comes out in her typical attire of brightly colored shirts, gloves, socks, with shells and pearls scattered around in her pink hair, tied up in two buns. As she races to meet with us, she nearly trips, awkwardly catching herself by flailing her arms and wobbling around. As with most swimmers, she’s not a champ at running. 

“Hiya!” She must have had an extra cup of coffee because she wouldn’t stop skipping around while we began to continue down the route for school.

“Aye, Bambi.” Ashe says.

Her eyes fall on me while she walks backwards, a dangerous and ambitious move for her. I give her a little wave. Apparently though, that isn’t enough, and she shoots me a glare. “Heather! I said hi!”

“And I waved.”

“You didn’t say hi back!” She snaps. I swear, sometimes dealing with her makes me ache for a shot of bourbon and an extra pack of cigarettes. 

“Hello! O-hiyo! Hola! Good magical fucking morning!” Is my retort with the fakest smile I can possibly stick on my face.

She decides that’s good enough and smiles at me with an approving nod. Because I needed it so much. Then she stops and waits for us to catch up to her.

“Study for Chem, princess?” Ashe asks her.

“Yep! I know the whole periodic table in my brain-space!” She answers, tapping her skull.

Ashe gives a doubtful smile. Like when a little kid says they saw Santa. Bambi probably still believes in Santa. “Oh yeah? What’s number 14.” He challenges.

“Silicon! But you wanna know what my favorite element is?”

“What is it?”

“Bissssssssmuth!” She hisses, skipping to keep up with us.

I had never heard of that one before. Never even seen it on the table. “That’s an element?”

“Yepo! It’s my favorite element! It’s all pretty and rainbow! It’s a metal! It’s sooooo cool! I’ve got a whole collection of bismuth at home!”

“That’s lame.” I mutter.

“No it's not!” She slaps my hip as some sort of punishment. I must have offended her or something. “Everybody’s got a collection! You got a collection! What’s your collection?”

Jesus Christ. She’s such a pain. I wish she would just zip it. Stop asking so many questions about things. She acts 7, not 17. “How the hell am I supposed to know?”

“Everybody’s got a collection.” I hate when she does that. When she repeats herself. I heard her the first time. “Doncha got a lot of one thing? You look for 'em and you keep ‘em somewhere nice and safe?”

Well, I do have a lot of one kind of thing. I do look for them and I do keep them somewhere nice and safe, but I wouldn’t call it a collection. I’ve got a bunch of pictures on my cell phone of Kevin Domari. I’ve got a locked folder for it and everything. But calling it a collection would be borderline creep material and I don’t think I’m ready to admit that just yet. “No.” I still say. “That sounds stupid.”

Bambi looks to Ashe, asking what his collection is. He says he collects vintage Pokemon cards. The one’s from the 2010s. 

“How the fuck do you even find that shit?” I ask him. 

He shrugs. “I buy ‘em. I trade ‘em. Figure I can sell ‘em all one day for college or something, you know. They’re cool too. They’re all on cardstock.” He scoffs. “What a damn waste.”

“I’ll buy your Pokémon cards!” Bambi exclaims. “Do you have any limited edition Platinum 2XVs?! You know, the ones with the iridescent borders?”

“Eh…” He thinks for a second. I can’t tell he was really wracking his brain for it, or just pretending to, you know, to get her to stop talking. He does say though, “I think I’ve got a Platinum 1XV.”

“Nah, I’ve already got all the Platinum 1’s.”

I roll my eyes. All this nerd talk is giving me a goddamn headache. So I try to change the subject. I ask Ashe if he can play PUBG with me tonight. When I’m not jacking off or in the woods, I play PUBG. It has become a thing with us. Sometimes Bambi joins in. That can be fun. She’s got a habit of blowing shit up. It’s got us a few wins when she uses her explosives right. Don’t give her a machine gun though. She doesn’t know how to work that damn thing. Ashe, he’s a great sniper. Me, I just like beating the shit out of people. I catch them off-guard. It’s funny as hell.

So She says ‘maybe’ about the PUBG thing. Bambi says she could play but I don’t normally like to play without Ashe so I agree and hope I’ll just forget about it and deal with Bambi tomorrow. It’s too fucking early and I was starting to regret asking in the first place. I’ll be damned when things go my way.

For the most part, I admire the scenery while I half listen to Bambi’s tales about bull that’s too extreme to believe or something I don’t care about. That’s how I spend the remainder of the way to school. Thankfully though, it’s one of the better days where she starts going off when we were closer, so I don’t have to slow my pace to get away from it or anything.

Mornings at my school are a constant struggle. The hallway is tight, especially for those larger than eight foot….like me. So yeah, it’s a bit cramped and it’s beyond embarrassing, people either bumping into me or saying ‘excuse me’. The latter is worse, surprisingly. I’m not too keen on being noticed. I try to keep a low profile, but of course, it’s pretty hard to miss me. So I try and get there on the earlier side so I can go to my locker and get my crap before the hallway transforms into a sea of assholes. 

But my favorite part of the mornings is spending that last 10 minutes in the blind spot of the cameras, between the water fountain and the glass wall that separates us from the P1s. As fate would have it, Kevin Domari’s locker is right next to the glass, on the other side of the hallway from my spot, so I get a perfect view. 

Kevin is a human, and I don’t think he knows I exist, and if he did, he would be scared of me. But he’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and I’m in love with him. I think he’s a junior too, though. I’ve never talked to him before, needless to say. I just know his name because one day last year, I snuck into the principal's office and found his file. I got suspended for a few days for that, but it was totally worth it. I have the honor of knowing the name of Kevin John Domari.

He’s a little thing. He’s hardly got any muscle on him. He’s delicate and small but not twinkish. Just beautiful. And he’s got the cutest face. Plump little pink cheeks and a little nose. His lips are a perfect rose color. He’s got these black eyelashes framing his eyes, so dark that if I met them, I’d never find my way out. He likes to wear big sweaters, and I’m glad he does. He looks so hot in them. The good days are the ones where he wears skinny jeans so he can really show off that ass of his. Mother of god, he looks so damn tasty. Like, fuck, he probably smells so sweet, and tastes even better.

He’s light-headed, hot-faced, hard-on material if I’ve ever seen it. I can’t count how many times I’ve imagined meeting him, hugging him, holding him, kissing him, mating with him. 

Can’t say my watchings are always fluffy and warm and shit though. Because around three minutes before the bell rings, his friends come up to him. Now, his friends are both humans. One is this athletic blonde. She’s pretty. The other is this tall, brawny dark haired guy. I’ve deemed both of them as threats. They have a significant advantage. 

  1. Kevin knew they existed.
  2. Kevin liked them and hung out with them.
  3. They’re both human P1s. And,
  4. They weren’t me.



They pissed me off. Aside from fantasizing of loving Kevin, I’ve also schemed of disposing of both of them. I don’t know. Luring them away or kidnapping them or something. Doesn’t matter though, because preferably, the story ends the same way. They’re gone and Kevin is mine. Forever.

The only thing stopping me from looking at him all damn day is my burning cigarette and the obnoxious ringing of the bell, signifying it was time to leave the love of my life and head to less important things, like classes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have you ever thought about sex in class?

First period is always Chemistry. I used to like science. I used to like what I had last year - Environmental. I could understand it and it was really easy too, since I lived in the forest for half my life. But now I’m in Chemistry. Chemistry is a pain. I hate it. It makes no sense. But Environmental was cool.    
  


So I’m in Chemistry, kind of half paying attention, more or less, because I have no idea what the hell is being talked about. When this happens I usually like to doodle or scheme, but more times than most, I daydream. 

I imagined I’m at Bambi’s annual Halloween party, with a jersey and a baseball cap on, obviously dressed up as a baseball player. I was never really into sports but my sister is a real New Craven Crows fan. So I’d be standing there, red solo cup in hand, and then I just hear, “There you are!” And I look down and to see none other than Kevin J. Domari - in maybe sexy angel attire or something. But he would have this big smile on his face and it would light up the whole goddamn room.

“Kevin?” I would exclaim in amazement. 

He would nod.

“How did you get onto the P2 side?”

“I wanted to find you, so I snuck in, and then I found out you were going to this party, so I decided to come too!”

I would kneel down to him. “You came all the way here to find me?”

“Of course! I’ve noticed you watching me since 8th grade and I’ve always liked you! But I could never tell you because...I was scared and my friends were too...”

“Were you scared of  _ me _ ?”

“Well,” He would tilt his head down, all shameful, but he would look up at me through those pretty little eyelashes and wag his ass unconsciously. “A little.” He admits. “But I finally collected the courage to come and find you! Cuz...I need to be with you! Because I love you, Heather! I do!”

“You do?”

“I do! I really do  **_love_ ** you!”

“Oh, Kevin,” In one swift motion I would sweep him off his little feet and kiss him. His lips would taste like sweet blood and meat and it would be so good. And when we finally pull away after an eternity of sloppy, wet, passionate kissing, I would tell him. “I love you too! I’ve always loved you!”

“Yeah?”

“Yes!”

“Then...then…” He would flush a bright red that would cover his face and shoulders. “Then take me to your house and show me you love me!”

“Really?”

Rapidly nodding and biting his lip, he would say, “Uh-huh!” 

I would nod back of course. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes! Yes! I will!”

So, with my little angel in my arms, we would sneak away from the party and run back to my house. I would climb through my bedroom window and I would set him down on the bed. He would let me take his clothes off and I would kiss every inch of his soft, tiny body. He lets me taste him and while I mouth his back, he would moan and ask me if his flavor was good and I would say yes. 

We would mate perfectly, however he wanted, whether it be soft or hard, gentle or rough (I’ve previously imagined both), and after we both finish at the same time, just like mates do, we would lie down and cuddle. He would snuggle under my chin and kiss my neck, trying to be as close as possible. “I love you, Heather Killite.” He would whisper in my ear.

“I love you too.”

And then we would fall asleep. 

But as soon as dawn would arrive, we would both pack our bags right away, leave a brief note and elope. We would spend the rest of our days living in the woods, together, with no walls or fences to keep us apart.

It was just a dream. Just a fantasy, but I think about it every day. If I met a genie and he offered me three wishes, I’d wish for Kevin three times.

“Aye, lover boy.” I hear from my side. When I look, it's Ashe. Leave it to him to see right fucking through me. “Care to join us in the present?” He teases.

I scowl at him. I’m really not in the mood to deal with his crap. “No.” I’m just about to pick Kevin back up when he starts talking again. Mother fucker.

“Or uh…you too caught up in that little P1 snack?”

“He’s  **_not,_ ** ” I hiss through my teeth. “A  **_snack_ ** .” He knows the line is drawn at Kevin. It was something established a long time ago, but he just likes getting on my fucking nerves. This dumbass probably doesn't realize that the only thing his bullshit is gonna give him is a broken bone and a missing limb. And he’s not helping himself with that stupid, creepo look on his face. Nobody should ever think of Kevin with that kind of look on their face. Kevin doesn’t deserve that - it was violating.

The bell rang after what felt like seventeen years of blanking out. I gathered my shit and headed to Algebra 2. I was really awful at Algebra. I’m not too smart, in all honesty. Strategically and common sense speaking, I’m pretty smart. But book smart? Forget it. I’m a goddamn moron. I don’t get a damn thing. I usually don’t do my homework. When I do, I halfast it, or best case scenario, I can convince Ashe to do it for me. 

But today, I’m just really not feeling it. I decide to skip class. I dump my stuff in my locker and head out to the football field behind the school. I just need some fresh air, desperately. I do this a lot, actually. Sometimes I ask to go to get a drink but I pass right by the water fountain and walk out the door. I really can’t go two hours without fresh air. 

I was born outside. I spent half my life outdoors and it’s the only place I feel I really belong. I’m a feral, and the red bracelet around my wrist shows for it. 

You get a Training Band when you enter into the domestication program. You get it taken off when you get your license. I hate the thing. Just telling everybody that I really don’t belong here. That I’m not as well composed as they all are. Guess you could say I wear my shame on my sleeve. Literally. 


End file.
